Little Jenny
by Perkyhorses
Summary: 6 year old Jenny meets Julian


Little Jenny 

**(I do not own the Characters!)**

Six year old Jenny woke up from her comfortable sleep for no apparent reason. She felt fresh and ready to face the day! With a big smile on her face, she went to the window and smiled even bigger. It was her favorite time to wake up. The sun is just coming up creating that magical blue color. Not electric blue, but not just blue. Really hard to describe. She loved it. She sat there and watched until that magnificent blue faded away. With a sigh she went downstairs.

Mom was making pancakes! She loved pancakes! They were so fluffy and good! She ate 3!  
"Wow Jenny! You sure were hungry!" her mother laughed and took her plate. "Why don't you go play outside? It's nice out. You don't need to be inside on a nice day like this." Jenny nodded and went outside. She loved it outside. The sun was shining so she got to wear shorts! She also had a lot of energy when the sun was out. She always wanted to run around and play. She ran around the pool a few times then went in the yard and was trying to do cartwheels.

She giggled as she spun in circles then tried to walk towards the porch. She would always make it half way there before she fell down. This time she just stayed sprawled out on the soft grass a watched the clouds. She smiled as she saw the shapes they made. What she didn't know was that all the while little Jenny was having the time of her life a dark figure was watching her from the shadows.

Julian watched from the bushes. Yes it did seem kind of stalkerish, but he just couldn't help it. He had to keep an eye on the innocent little ball of sunshine. He had visited her many times in her dreams. She never remembered when she woke up though. He made sure of that. But he never gave her nightmares. He would never do that to her. So now he was sitting in the shadows watching this little girl he had become fascinated with a year ago. She literally soaked in the sunshine. It gave her a faint glow about her skin. He laughed when he saw her spin in circles and try to walk.

She had been laying down for a while now, but finally she got up and walked towards the pool. She sat down and dangled her feet in the water.

The water felt nice on Jenny's feet. It was really hot out. She started to think about her grandpa. He would have been outside playing with her if he were here. She missed him a lot. She cried for months when the monsters took him. They were really scary. She can still remember the ice on her skin, and when her grandpa forced her to let go. She was in hysterics when everyone found her. A tear slid down her cheek, and she made a little sob.  
"What's wrong? You look sad" Startled from the voice that was suddenly beside her, she jumped up and backwards, eyes wide.

The voice came from a boy, he had white hair that looked like snow, and he was tall. The thing that caught her attention most was his eyes. They were the exact same color that she saw this morning when she woke up. That magnificent blue that was right outside her window. Right now they were staring at her with concern, in the mean time, she was staring at them in awe.

"Are you OK?" He spoke again. She mentally shook her head and nodded.

"I'm OK." He looked like he were about to say something but she interrupted. "who are you?"

Shocked he replied, "my name is Julian." She held out her hand and he shook it. His touch felt like ice. "Nice to meet you Julian. I'm Jenny" She smiled at him, then sat down and stuck her feet in the water again. He just stood there looking a little surprised. She gave him the aren't-you-going-to-sit-down? Look. He smiled and sat next to her sticking his feet in the water as well. She smiled at him and swished her feet back and forth.

"Have I seen you before?" She look at him with a curious look. He smiled at her. "Yes you have." She stared at him trying to remember. She concentrated so hard the veins on her forehead were popping out. She finally gave up and said, "Oh" He chuckled. No one ever remembered if he didn't want them to. Suddenly she giggled. "I know where I've seen you before!" Startled he said, "where?" She giggled again. "You play with me when I'm sleeping. Remember?" Now he was shocked. Nobody has ever broke that spell. How could she? He just smiled and nodded. She swished her feet in the water again.

Then both their heads turned toward the house when her mom came out. Jenny waved. "Hi mommy!" Her mother waved back. "are you having fun out here?" Jenny giggled. "yeah. This is Julian. He's playing with me." Her mom looked confused. She couldn't see him. Only Jenny could see him right now. "you have an imaginary friend huh?" Jenny frowned. "what's an imaginary friend?" Her mom just smiled. "a special friend only you can see." Jenny looked at Julian then back at her mom. "OK" Her mom went back in the house and Jenny turned toward Julian. "No one else can see you?" Julian smiled. "that's right. Only you can see me." She seemed to think about this for a bit. Then she smiled. "cool" He laughed. "yes very cool"

She got up and held a hand out for Julian. Raising an eyebrow he took it and got up as well. Jenny started jumping up and down giggling. Julian looked curious. "what are you doing?" Jenny just jumped in circles and then stopped suddenly facing him. She looked him directly in the eyes. Looking as serious as she has ever been. In return he was serious as well. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him down until they were eye to eye. Julian was on his knees at this point. "I have something very important to ask you." Shocked at her seriousness he nodded his head. "Ok what's your question?" She looked him dead in the eye, took a deep breath and asked, "do you….want to…." Then she whispered the last part, "play?" He held his breath and tried not to laugh. She still looked dead serious, but she was trying not to laugh as well. Then all of a sudden she burst out in giggles. He chuckled. "of course I will play." Her face lit up and she grabbed his hand and drug him towards the lawn. "Lets play hid-and-seek!" He chuckled and put his hand over his eyes and started to count to ten. Jenny giggled and ran to find a hiding place.

**(A/N) PLZ REVIEW!**


End file.
